Fillonce
| affiliation = Mermaid Cafe | occupation = Dancer | jva = | Funi eva = Janelle Lutz }} Fillonce is a mermaid and an employee at Mermaid Cafe. Appearance Fillonce is a mermaid with a clear blue almost white tail which has an agglomerations of white dot-like markings. Her pink somewhat frizzly hair opens wide, her bangs curling to the right. She wears a red bikini top, with the straps crossing over the exact top of her cleavage, through a ring, and around her neck. Personality Like all other mermaids shown so far, Fillonce is friendly, kind, caring, and is apparently fun loving. Like Ishilly, Fillonce does have a curious side to her, wanting to see what was inside Caribou's tightly sealed barrel. Abilities Being a mermaid, Fillonce has several abilities unique to her race. It is not yet shown but she may have the ability to talk to fish and call out to them using sonar waves, which is one of the basic abilities found in all mermaids and some Fish-Men. Apart from the ability to breathe underwater, as a mermaid she also has the ability to swim very quickly at speeds much faster than the flying fish used by the Flying Fish Riders. However, like any mermaid, she is vulnerable on land. She also appears to be a skilled dancer, as she is dancing during the banquet for the Straw Hat Pirates. History Fish-Man Island Arc Meeting the Straw Hats Fillonce and her friends first appeared in Mermaid Cove, welcoming the Straw Hat Pirates when Camie brought them there for a visit. When the three princes arrived to inquire the crew's illegal entry into Fish-Man Island, the mermaids denied the crew was there, hiding them. However, when the crew's presence were made known anyways by Sanji's nosebleed and Hammond's attack, the princes made it clear that they were simply trying to deliver Jinbe's message to Monkey D. Luffy. An Unpleasant Surprise Fillonce, Ishilly, and another mermaid later discovered a tightly-sealed barrel in the Mermaid Cove. They decided to open it, curious to see what was inside. After Ishilly loosened some of the bolts, Caribou popped out and terrified the unwitting mermaids. Caribou proceeded to capture the three mermaids with the power of the Numa Numa no Mi as they tried to flee and scream for help. Therefore, Fillonce and her two friends became the first victims in Caribou's mermaid kidnapping and later selling scheme. The other mermaids at the cove had no clue that the barrel they found had something to do with Fillonce's disappearance and the citizens of Fish-Man Island blamed the Straw Hats for the kidnappings. Celebration After the battle against the New Fish-Man Pirates ended, Fillonce and the other kidnapped mermaids were found in the Ryugu Palace. Later that evening, she was seen among the Mermaid Cafe dancers, performing at the banquet held for the Straw Hat Pirates. When the Straw Hats departed for the New World, Fillonce and the other mermaids bid the Straw Hats farewell. References Site Navigation fr:Fillonce it:Feyoncé Category:Merfolk Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaid Café Characters Category:Dancers